Never be the Same
by trunksfan001
Summary: 'I'll do anything to go back home... somewhere along the line I think I may have gone too far but... there's no turning back now... I've changed... I'm not me anymore... you left me once before so I don't believe I can trust you now... Truely I wish you'd save me though.' SakuSasu, highschool, other character pairings, swearing/drugs/lemon, Read to find out what Sakura means


I really should be writing one of my other stories but i can't get this idea out of my head so i can't focus on my other story... The best way for me to get back to the other was to write this one out then it could help! :)

Ok in this story since i know i will get asked sooner or later Sakura is 17. I haven't really put much thought into the ages of everyone else so far but they will all be around that age.

Right at this very moment i hate everyone and everything in this world. I hate that removalist van parked out the front of this building, i hate the kind doorman who smiled at me, i hate the look of this ugly elevator, i hate this corridor, i hate this empty apartment but most of all i hate my parents.

This is all their fault...

They only think of themselves.

I would still be home, in my city... in my neighbourhood with my friends if it wasn't for them... Why did Dad have to get a promotion? Why did Mum have to think it was a great opportunity and apply for a transfer and get it?

Never once did they stop to ask me how i felt about all of this, never once did they think of me... And now they're not even here... they've left me alone in a strange place to unpack our "new home". I glare at the boxes in disgust before walking to my new bedroom.

I slam the door behind me, even if nobody is around to hear it, it at least helps me release some of my pent up anger. I look around, there are boxes everywhere. I kick some out of my way as i go to flop down on my bed.

I refuse to unpack...

I'm going to leave everything in the boxes so that way it'll be easier when we leave here to go home... Even if it means i have to go without some of my things... I'll just buy new replacements that I'll leave behind when we finally leave.

_You can't expect me to be fine__  
__i don't expect u to care__  
__i know I've said it before__  
__but all of our bridges burned down__  
__I've wasted my nights__  
__u turned out the lights__  
__now I'm paralysed__  
__still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__but even the sun sets in paradise_

I get up off my bed and walk to my desk where I'd left my phone. I flip it open and see a new message from my best friend Kagome

I hope you're well beautiful! I'm missin u like crazy!

I'm sorry but i have some bad news... ur crush Ed...

Has started dating Winry... like as in yesterday...

Anyway msg me soon and let me know what ur new

School is like! Tell me if there's any hot guys ;)

Luv Kags xx

I rolled my eyes, and felt my chest tighten, i had been so close to making Ed mine... and now all hope was gone. Kagome should have known me better than to think I'd go guy hunting straight away... I'd been hooked on Ed for over a year... and before that... i don't even want to think of him... he left me...

I sighed out aloud, so my world was falling apart around me but everyone else was going along fine... everyone had moved on without me... I've almost been forgotten... and it's only been three days since i left... i hate this.

I slammed my phone down against my desk; damn do i hate this stupid place...

I head towards the bathroom thinking a shower would calm me down a bit before i realise all my toiletries are still packed in one of the boxes "God fucking damnit!" i yell out aloud.

I grab my phone, wallet and jacket and head out the door to find some stupid crummy convenience store that would sell what i needed.

This really sucks.

I find the store I'm looking for and as i suspected it was a crummy store. I hurriedly find what i need and walk up to the cashier looking at everything in my arms trying to make sure i had grabbed all that i would need.

'Toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, a face washer, facial cleanser and a razor... I'm pretty sure that's everything' someone tapped my shoulder startling me out of my thoughts and almost making me drop everything i was carrying. I turned to look at the person to only see this gigantic grin right in front of my face; it belonged to a blonde haired guy who had obviously been the one to tap my shoulder. I looked at him expectantly wanting him to speak since he'd tapped me.

"Sorry you just seemed like you were in such a daze it didn't seem like you'd realised Kiba's waiting for you to put your stuff down so he can scan them." He laughed.

I blinked a few times before what he'd said registered, i looked towards the cashier and seen he was still waiting for me. I blushed and put everything down on the counter.

Trust me to make a fool of myself... i hate this place.

I mumbled an apology and waited for him to say how much i owed him for the things i wanted.

I noticed the blonde was leaning against the counter staring at me. I glared at him, "Take a picture it'll last longer." Stupid idiot, i know i made a fool of myself but no need to rub it in by staring at me...

"Feisty... I haven't seen you around here before... you new?" he asked, seeming unfazed by my deadly look.

"I've just moved today." I replied while handing over the correct money.

"Know what school you'll be going to?" he asked, following me to the sliding doors of the shop.

"It's none of your business," i gave him one last look, really i was wondering if he was a stalker and about to follow me home and rape me or something, but as i walked out of the store he stopped following me.

I wonder how many of those idiots I'm going to have to deal with at my new school...

"Hey pretty... what's in the bag?" said some random stepping in front of me.

"Nothing of use to you." I frowned at him, what is it? My day of dealing with dicks? I go to step around him and he blocks my path. "Excuse me but I'm not interested." I glared at him this time, hoping he'd get the hint and just back off, i held the plastic bag tighter, getting slightly worried about what was happening... or about to happen...

That would be right the first time i go out in this place something bad happens to me... i knew i hated this place.

"Now, now pretty... how about i just take you out for a drink and we get to know each other." He winked at me... ok now I'm getting scared...

I looked around to see if there was anyone out there to help me... but somehow the street was empty, just my luck. I looked behind me to see how far I'd gone from the convenience store, maybe i could make it back there and get help before this weirdo caught me... that blonde boy was suddenly seeming less and less of a psycho...

There was no way I'd make it back there quick enough... and all the other shops i could see had already closed for the day... my heart started beating faster as i looked back to this stranger who just continued to grin at me.

Regaining my courage, "Sorry but I'm underage, i don't go out for drinks with anyone." And hoped he'd just let me go... but just like before he stopped me. "Just leave me alone!" i yelled and took a few steps back. I was about to begin trying my luck and running to the convenience store, thinking they might hear me if i scream loud enough near it.

Suddenly there was someone else behind me. Great of course he had backup... fuck I'm screwed...

"Sakura, go back to the convenience store and tell the Dobe i found the toss bag we've been looking for." Said a deep, masculine spin chilling voice... somehow it was familiar to me, i slightly turned my head to see who it was but there wasn't enough light for me to make out more than his smirk... and once again i was hit with another familiar feeling.

My saviour stepped in front of me. "Go now." I look back at the weirdo who'd been harassing me, he now seemed scared, which actually made me grin. "Sakura." My saviour's tone sounded agitated.

I turned and ran as fast as i could back to the store. The two guys had begun closing up from what i could see. They must have locked the door since it wouldn't open. I knocked and banged on the glass hoping they would see or hear me.

Thankfully they did and looked up, the moment the blonde boy seen me he jumped over the counter and came to the door.

"Are you all right you look terrified?" He asked once the door was opened and i was inside again.

"Who's the Dobe?" i asked looking at both of them. "There's someone that needs help... he saved me... please you have to help him." I said gripping hold of the blonde boy's shirt. "He said... he said, this is the guy you've been looking for." I repeated while looking into the blonde boys eyes.

He began to frown. "Kiba, look after her. I'm going to find Teme." The blonde boy pulled my hands off of him and handed me to Kiba before racing out the door.

"Those idiots better know what they're getting themselves into." Kiba sighed as he steered me out the back of the shop. "Now miss..." Kiba paused waiting for me to fill him in.

"S...Sakura." i supplied weakly, my mind racing over a mile a minute. Where had the blonde boy run off to... well duh, to help the other guy of course... why has this happened to me... i want to go back home...

"So... Sakura, I'm going to call you a cab to take you back to your place... is that ok with you?" Kiba questioned while he picked up a phone on an over crowed desk.

"How can you be so calm?" I frowned, seeming to snap out of the daze I'd been in. "One of your friends has just run off after some psycho and your calmly calling me a cab?"

Kiba blinked a few times before letting out a little chuckle. "I'm sorry Sakura, this may seem strange to you but Naruto usually does this kind of thing so it's normal to me now."

Now it was my turn to blink. I was speechless... 'He normally does this... just where in the world have my parents brought me?' Thinking of my parents reminded me of all that has been happening... of course... back home nothing like this would've happened to me... are my parents even home yet? Would they be worried about me yet? I wonder if they'll let me go home, claiming this place isn't safe for me once i tell them all that happened tonight... This could be my ticket home! Yes! Finally something to turn my life back to normal!

"Hey, Sakura?" Kiba lightly shook my shoulder, "The cabs waiting out front for you" he smiled and grabbed my grocery bag, guiding to the waiting cab.

After telling the cab driver where my parents apartment was i slipped back into my happy little bubble, finally a way to convince them home was the best place to be not here...

Well that's the first chapter i hope you all enjoy... i don't think i left it on a cliff hanger and i don't think this chapter gives away what's going to happen in the future... you'll just have to wait and see!

Mwhahahaha!

Let me know what you all think!

Now i guess i just have to work out what to put as the summery... I guess i made it pretty good if you're reading this ;)

Anyway, please review!

Trunksfan001


End file.
